Silhouettes
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: People are not always what they appear, the true person isn't always clear. Here's a little composition, surrounding each characters disposition. HP does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it to be. Read and review before wishing me adieu.
1. Draco

Malfoy:

Reputation

Devil's Creation

Voldemort's Slave

Never well-behaved

Hogwart's Prime

Slytherin's Slime

Wealth and Power

Faces sour

Hearts of stone

Not a life of my own

Lack of love's touch

Destiny in Voldemort's clutch

Never any joy

I am

Draco Malfoy


	2. Harry

Harry Potter:

The boy who lived

The one that survived

Gryffindor's Pride

Dumbledore's Side

Dark Lord's Nemesis

Dementor's Kiss

Dobby's God

Malfoy finds him odd

The prophecy he must complete

The Dark Lord only he must beat

Compared to Draco Malfoy

Ginny finds him hotter

He is

Harry Potter


	3. Ron

Ron Weasley:

Harry Potter's best friend

His wand in need of a mend

Hermione gives him butterflies

He isn't very wise

Disgusted by Slytherin

Goes to Snape's class with much chagrin

Every class receives a head-slap

Doesn't always know when to shut his trap

His rat, Scabbers, is alive

I crashed a car into the Whomping Willow because he can't drive

He is the one Harry can count on

He is Ron


	4. Hermione

Hermione Granger:

A muggle-born witch

Hard for her to find her niche

Very bright, very smart

Studies are at the top of her chart

She punched a mouthy Slytherin in the nose

Instantly furthering them as foes

Despite Ron's hating, she loves her Crookshanks

Always looks after her friends with hardly any thanks

Thinks expulsion is worse than dying

Spent most of her first year in the bathroom crying

First time her heart was broken was at the ball

Causing her and Ron to have a squall

Malfoy's never called her anything but "Mudblood"

She thinks of him as a piece of crud

After being dis-charged from the infirmary, Ron was the only one she did not hug

Not admitting the sight of him was her healing drug

Rules are made never to be broken

Unless your friends are so outspoken

An ogre almost attacked her

A spell made her once grow fur

For her, friends are everything

Her heart is tied to her sleeve with a string

Harry and Ron always lead her in danger

She is Hermione Granger


	5. Crabbe and Goyle

Crabbe and Goyle:

Follow Malfoy around as if he were a saint

Without him by their sides, they'd surely faint

They only care about the fame

That comes with the Malfoy name

They are both fat and stupid

They will never bit hit with an arrow of cupid

They are both nothing but mindless goons

Who would be distracted by a bunch of balloons

Their pride is in the silver and green

To everyone but Malfoy, they are very mean

They make Ron, Harry, and Hermione's blood boil

They are Crabbe and Goyle


	6. Severus Snape

Severus Snape:

His childhood was a nightmare

He isn't exactly admired for his hair

His heart belongs to Harry's mom

Ron and Harry always damage her calm

There was a tad bit of confusion on which side he was on

But to Lily's heart, he was drawn

To Harry Potter, he'd always be true

Though he might always be nice to you

He helped Draco out in finishing his job

So he would not have to answer to Dark Lord's mob

His childhood friend is Lucius Malfoy

His childhood crush on Lily was his only joy

When she died, so did his heart

Causing his attitude to always be tart

He refuses to be just one of Voldemort's slaves

Dangers for Harry, he always braves

Ron Weasley sometimes wishes that from his class, he can escape

He is Severus Snape


	7. Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy:

Cruel and devious

He is always cross

Voldemort is his boss

His son is Draco Malfoy

To whom he has never shown much joy

He wants his son to follow the Dark Lord

Poor Draco was never adored

He only wants what he sees fit

And if he doesn't do as he asks, he is so mad he could spit

He knows that if his son does not bend to Voldemort's will

The Dark Lord will not hesitate to kill

No matter how it appears

Losing his son is his only fear

If he had a choice

Draco would have a voice

He doesn't want his son to be just another toy

He is Lucius Malfoy


	8. Narcissa

Narcissa Malfoy:

Malfoy pride isn't in her veins, it's in her heart

Her world crumbled when Voldemort tore it apart

Her husband, her son they belong to him now

Taking the Dark Lord's dangerous vow

Both are in grave danger

To the Dark Lord, murder is not a stranger

Any moment, they both could be killed

If they left his clutches, she would be thrilled

She asked Snape to help her son

Only with his help, could Draco's task be done

Her love lies with him

Even if sometimes her attitude is grim

She loves her son, she loves her husband

But she must stand aside and let everything be carried out as the Dark Lord has planned

Despite her callousness, her love she cannot decoy

She is Narcissa Malfoy


	9. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore:

Headmaster and Hogwarts

Harry Potter has always had his support

He has a keen eye for things unseen

To Harry, Ron, and Hermione, he could never be mean

He fled from Umbridge's grasp

Causing the Ministry to gasp

There is always something up his sleeve

That you can only discover if you truly believe

Draco Malfoy couldn't kill him

And just when things for the young Malfoy were looking grim

Severus Snape stepped in

Though he wasn't really gone

In Harry's heart, he lived on

Though he is rumored to be gay

That stereotype he doesn't portray

Keeping Harry safe is never a bore

He is Albus Dumbledore


End file.
